edfandomcom-20200215-history
To Sir with Ed
"To Sir with Ed" is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 39th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy's surprise "date" with Nazz leaves him with more than just a bruised ego. Plot The episode opens with Eddy fooling around with his hair, briefly mocking Jimmy when his hair changes into Jimmy's coiffure. Eddy asks his Mom whether dinner was ready, only to be met with silence. After calling two more times, annoyance becomes panic as he realizes that he's all alone. In the next scene, Ed is standing in Edd's room next to the phone when it starts ringing. In typical Ed fashion, he picks up the bone next to the phone and starts acting like a dog, leaving an amused Edd to answer the phone. Eddy is on the other end, and cowering under his bed sheets, tries to convince Edd and Ed (who is doing unspeakable things to the floor and Edd's leg) to come on over. He eventually resorts to lying about a "huge moaning snake under his bed" to make them come. The doorbell rings not too long afterwards, and Eddy eagerly rushes over, tears the door open, and pulls in... Nazz! Eddy is stunned to see the local beauty in'' his house, and is even more flabbergasted when she offers to make him dinner! As Nazz heads towards the kitchen to start cooking, Edd and Ed charge in mere seconds later, flattening a shocked Eddy against the ceiling. After Ed performs a rather questionable "venom removal" technique ("like in the movies!"), Eddy immediately brings his friends' attention to the fact that Nazz "just swaggered in and started making dinner!" A baffled Edd can only ask one question: "You don't suppose this could be a ... DATE!?" The thought of Nazz coming to his house for a date drives all confusion out of Eddy's mind, and kicks his ego into overdrive. Edd delves into a book about dating to try to aid Eddy, but Eddy is thoroughly convinced that he can charm Nazz through cash, "good looks", and a smoking jacket (with a complimentary bubble pipe!). Unfortunately, Eddy's resolve crumbles the moment Nazz calls him down for dinner, and he tries to back out of the date by hiding in his dresser. The ever-helpful Ed brings the dresser to the table instead. However, no dressers are allowed; thus Ed chucks the dresser aside before being unceremoniously shoved under the table with Edd to avoid detection. The dinner goes badly for Eddy: He can't compliment Nazz's cooking without devolving into gibberish; eats a part of the table by accident, and Eds attempt to help only results in him being covered in food. Nazz, unaware of Eddy's advances, tells him to go take a bath, while she answers the door. As it turns out, the Urban Rangers Rolf and Johnny 2x4 are at the door, preparing to give Eddy's Mom a giant block of ice. Rolf realizes mid-speech that he is talking to Nazz, and criticizes Johnny for mixing up the directions to Eddy's House. Kevin cruises by and stops to mock the Urban Rangers, but upon seeing Nazz, asks what she was doing at Eddy's House. What she reveals is immensely amusing to Kevin and the others. Kevin invites himself in to go see "the little dork" while Rolf sheepishly grins at an irritated Johnny for his earlier mistake. Meanwhile, Eddy is stubbornly refusing to get into the bathtub, despite Edd's constant coaxing (and a stern reminder from Nazz). Edd points out that it's Eddy's date, and he should at least comply with Nazz's request, to which Eddy retorts that "at least he could get date." An offended Edd resorts to using Ed to strong-arm Eddy into the tub, complete with stripping him of his clothes and leaving them on the counter. Downstairs, Rolf demonstrates one of the many uses of the iceblock, sculpting an ice chicken out of it. Upon seeing the frozen fowl, Ed joyfully glomps it, freezing himself. Strangely ignoring the fact that Edd and Ed are already in the house, Nazz decides to go check on Eddy, causing Edd to panic since she wasn't following the book's directions on dating. Back upstairs, Eddy hears music (from Kevin's boombox) and upon additionally hearing footsteps, freaks out. Not wanting to be seen naked by his date, he tries to grab his clothes, but is forced to hide in the tub after the doorknob turns. Thankfully, it's only Ed with his new ice chicken. Relief becomes horror as Ed slips on a bar of soap, the ice chicken landing into the bathtub so forcefully that it breaks through the floor, spilling water over everyone. Ed faints after the decapitated ice chicken head falls into his hands, and Eddy crawls out of the wreckage, still naked. Nazz loses her temper upon seeing the damage, and orders him to go to bed. Confused, Eddy wonders why she was ordering him around like that. Wasn't this supposed to be a date? A bemused Nazz reveals the horrible truth to him: She had been hired to ''babysit him while his parents were out. The revelation stuns both Eddy and Edd, and everyone else begins to laugh at Eddy for believing that he was on a date with Nazz. Humiliated and infuriated, Eddy attacks Edd in anger for misleading him. After the wreckage has been cleaned up, the party is once again in full swing, with Edd serving drinks, Kevin, Nazz, and Johnny dancing, and Ed running around with the ice chicken head as a hat. Eddy cannot sleep due to the noise, and decides to sneak a look at the party. Unfortunately, Nazz closes the door on Eddy, catching his head on the door, with Rolf remarking that "they have woken the baby!" Ed orders Eddy back to his room, to which Eddy tries to slide back down. However, his tongue gets caught, leaving him trapped and begs for Ed to open the door. Ed just casually grabs Johnny's cap and turns it into a diaper for Eddy's tongue, and the episode ends with an iris out on the diapered tongue, amidst Eddy's muffled screaming. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with a bone in his mouth and pleading puppy eyes "Train me, Double D! Arf! Arf!" Edd: "For all our sake, let's hope you're housebroken, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "My brother told me that chicks are only moved by one thing - cash!" Edd: "That's so superficial, Eddy. Female admirers want meaningful things like sincerity, respect, and good grooming." Ed: "And potato chips!" ---- *'Eddy': in smoking jacket and pipe "Do I look like 20 bucks or what?" Edd: unimpressed "'Or what?' is a good question. But I feel the pipe is a bit much." Eddy: the pipe "You're right, it'll distract her from my devilish good looks." ---- *'Edd': romantic inspiration for six "May I suggest writing Nazz a poem? An ode comparing her eyes to bottomless pools of beauty, or a sonnet detailing your boundless admiration for her personal hygiene." ---- *'Ed': "Bath time for Eddy, ooh look at the macaroni behind your ears, mister!" ---- *'Edd': singsong while trying to tempt Eddy into the bath "I'll let you borrow my loofah!" Eddy: "baffled ''You actually carry around a-" ''interrupted by Nazz ---- *'Edd': Nazz apparently coming upstairs "Oh dear, she sounds annoyed, Eddy please immerse yourself." Eddy: "Nope." Edd: "Excuse me, but is that a word? Eddy, need I remind you the values of 'courtship'?" Eddy: "I think you need a bath!" Edd: "But it's your date!" Eddy: "At least I can get one!" Edd: gasp "Touche, Eddy. But I have an ace up my sleeve." finger Ed: Eddy from behind "Skip to my lou my darling." Eddy's clothes off-screen and puts him in the bathtub, splashing Edd ---- *'Ed': Rolf's ice sculpture "Ooh, a chicken!" Rolf: "Stop! Do not touch the ice fowl!" *'Ed': freezed by the ice "I..l-l-love...ch-ch-ch-chickens!" ---- *'Ed': ice chicken head sculpture "Cluck cluck cluck, has anybody seen my egg? I am sure I laid it here somewhere." ---- *'Rolf': liquid refreshment from Edd "Ah, yes. Good. Rolf's thirst is only comparable to the dryness of Papa's chafed elbow." ---- *'Ed': shaved head and no eyebrow or upper shirts "Haircut?" ---- *''Ed and Eddy fall through the ceiling in the bathtub, Ed emerges from heavy bathtub to see the kids all dripping wet chicken head falls into Ed's hands'' Ed: and fainting into tub "Chicken Head!" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed said "Train me, Double D", the captions say "Chain me, Double D!" *Eddy is forced to bathe in a regular bathtub in this episode. In previous and later episodes where he is seen bathing, he has done so in a stand-up shower. *It is shown that Ed does not like grapefruit except with "cranberry relish" and a "sprig of something". *Rolf and Jonny are apparently very good at making ice sculptures. *2nd time Jimmy is absent. Also, he is mentioned only by Eddy. *4th time Sarah never appeared. *25th time the Kankers don't appear. *No scams are in this episode. *The book Edd was reading from was Birds Bee's and Sweaty Palms. *Eddy becomes nervous when he is home alone, as proven in this episode. *When Ed and Edd first arrive at Eddy's House, they are wearing the same beekeeping suits that they wore in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed", making this their second appearance. The beekeeping suits also have the word "Hive" crossed out and replaced with "Snake", thus changing the name on the back of the suits from "Ed's Hive Bee Gone" to "Ed's Snake Bee Gone." *This was the first episode to have taken place only during nighttime. The second episode is "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *This is the second appearance of the Urban Rangers, although Jimmy didn't appear. *This is the only time where Jimmy was absent from the Urban Rangers possibly because it's too late in the night and his parents wouldn't let him go out. *This is the first time Edd spoke French. He will do this again in the episode "For Your Ed Only". *This is the second time Rolf said "I love this music; it is so shiny!" The first time was "Tag Yer Ed." *Even though Eddy and Nazz should be about the same age, Nazz treats Eddy like he is much younger. *The music during the party is the same as the music in "Pop Goes the Ed". *When Nazz closes the door on Eddy and Rolf says "We have woken the baby!", you can notice he and Edd are dancing with each other. *Eddy's house number is revealed to be 200 in this episode, however in the future episode "Your Ed Here", it says his house number is 220 in his I.D. Gallery Jimbo jpg.jpg|Eddy as Jimmy. Train-me-Double-D-jpg.jpg|"Train me Double D!" Eddy-date-suit-jpg.jpg|Elementary, my dear Watson. Untitled-2.jpg|I would not take a haircut from Ed. File:Funny_Ed..png|Funny Face of Ed. Ed Missile.jpg|The Ed Missile has launched! Image:A_block_of_ice.jpg|"A Block of Ice!" Eddys-bath-jpg.jpg|Hey! Who are you taking this photo? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2